


Luke and Alex talk piercings

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [183]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke and Alex talk piercings

  
**players only. backdated to February 2016, a few weeks after[the boys played in the shower](https://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/11989.html).**

The babies tucked in, Luke drapes his pajama pants over the back of the chair beside his nightstand and crawls into bed, wrapping himself around Alex. "They're down," he says with a soft laugh. "And hopefully they'll stay down." They've been much better at sleeping through the night – well, almost the night, a good five to six hours anyways – this last bit. Which has worked miracles for his and Alex's sanity. "How're Sam and Ryan?"

"They're good. But I think all the dive training Sam's going through for the Avatar sequels scares him a hell of a lot more than he pretends," Alex answers with a grin, and pulls Luke close for a kiss -– the longest and most unhurried one they've shared all day.

Anything Luke was going to say gets lost in that kiss and it takes him a good minute to get his brain back online after. "I have to admit," he says quietly. "It would scare the hell out of me too. I'd do it if I had to but I don't know that I'd ever _choose_ to go diving. Snorkelling's good enough for me."

"Really?" Alex looks at him curiously, tracing the lush shape of Luke's mouth with a fingertip. "Of all the shit in the world, that's something that scares you? Huh."

Luke shrugs. "It's something about being that deep down in open water. If something happened, there's nowhere to go," he explains.

Alex lies back and stacks his arms beneath his head. "What about sailing?" he asks a moment later. "I mean, the deep-water kind, not hugging the coast or on a lake."

"That's fine," Luke says, tilting his head back to look at his husband. "There's no sharks on boats."

"True," Alex agrees with a smile. "Other kinds of sea monsters, maybe..."

" _No,_ " Luke says very firmly. "Anything in the water can't get you while you're on the boat."

Alex snickers. "You can't just shine my ego and pretend we're both talking about the monster already on the boat?" he asks, pressing Luke's hand against his cock.

Luke's eyes widen and he laughs. "You really need me to shine your ego? You already know how I feel about your _huge_ cock," he says, curling his fingers around the hardening flesh.

With a groan Alex pushes into Luke's hand, his cock swelling full in mere seconds. "I think my stamina is dropping," he whispers, curling into Luke's side so he can grab his lover's ass. "Because we're out of practice, I mean. You probably can't take as much pain as you used to... Oh, speaking of which," he adds, nipping at Luke's throat. "Sam says he wants to pierce Ryan some more."

"Some more?" Luke blinks, a soft moan spilling from his lips before he asks, "Where?" He's not even sure he wants to know.

"No idea," Alex mutters, slowly drawing his tongue over the trail he's nibbled. "Maybe here?" He cups Luke's sac. "Or... here?" Drags his fingers along the underside of his boy's cock.

Luke whimpers, his cock jerking sharply at Alex's touch. "He's going to look like a pincushion if Sam keeps up."

Alex snickers. "Or a hedgehog. Something." He repeats the movement, smooth fine skin beneath his fingertips. "I think they've probably passed the whole 'plausible deniability' point about whether he completely belongs to another human being."

Luke makes a choked sound: half laugh, half moan, his fingers tightening around Alex's cock while his own jerks again. "I can imagine doing nipples," he manages. "Maybe." Warming to the idea even as the words slip out.

"Uh-huh." Alex is so focused on his lover's responsiveness that at first the words just pass him by. Then he pulls away, breaking contact and bracing on his elbow to look down into Luke's eyes. "Wait – you mean, like, you personally?"

Luke nods, unsure of Alex's reaction. "I mentioned it once before – when we got our tattoos." But since then he hasn't given it a whole lot of thought. Except when Alex goes to town on his nipples, wondering how much more sensitive it might make them.

"That was a long time ago," Alex whispers, studying Luke's eyes as he grazes one nipple with his palm. "And you're a big movie star now. Not to mention a father – very mature."

"But I still belong to you," Luke whispers, eyes half-closing at the caress.

"Always." Now Alex lays his hand on Luke's chest. Covering his tattoo. "But do you want another reminder?"

"It might be a good time for one, being new parents, sort of like renewing our contract, recommitting to our kinky side," Luke says with a smile. "Would you like to put another permanent mark on me? Another sign that I'm yours?"

"You know I'll take any excuse to mark you as mine," Alex murmurs, entranced by his husband's smile. He shakes his head, once, in wonder. "You're actually serious about this. Permanent piercings?"

Luke doesn't answer immediately but gives the question the thought it deserves. He does have a much bigger profile than he did when they met, there's sure to be talk, and he'll have to take them out for work, but suddenly he's very sure. It's exactly what he wants and he nods. "Can we wait for Dan to do them?"

"That depends." Alex drags his thumb over Luke's bottom lip. "Depends on how long Dan's waiting list is."

"I'll bribe him," Luke says, staring into Alex's eyes. "I don't want anyone else doing them."

Alex grins, then sucks on Luke's lower lip. "Do you want to have a ceremony? I'm sure we could make it child-friendly."

"No." Luke doesn't even have to think about that. "I want it to be us and Dan and I want to sit on your lap while he does it and then I want you to fuck me."

Now that wicked grin transforms into a full-on smirk, and Alex asks, "Are you sure you want to wait until _after_ to get fucked? My guess is that Dan would totally be all right with it if you're sitting on my dick the whole time he's working."

Fuck. Luke bites at his lip, his cock throbbing roughly between them, his cheeks heating at the thought. "Only if you ask him and make sure." He couldn't live with himself if he embarrassed the man and he can't imagine it would be good for his nipples either.

Alex nods slowly, watching his boy's eyes. "I will. I'll make sure there's no misunderstanding."


End file.
